Kurogane: The Feudal Fairy Tale
by KuroxSaku
Summary: Canceled  KuroxSaku's re-telling of the Inuyasha story, with Tsubasa Chronicles characters. Nothing special.
1. The Sealed Away Boy

Our story begins in a place called Meilin's Village, in the Feudal Era. The village was burning and an inu hanyou was escaping, with a strange necklace in hand. The villagers were trying to flee from the hanyou, seeing as they were greatly injured. But, we will not linger on their situation, because they are not the main attraction. The hanyou is.

Laughing, the black-haired half-demon looked down at the poor, pathetic villagers as they tried to escape from him. After he stopped laughing, the raven-haired boy scowled and shouted, "Too fucking bad, weaklings! I'm taking the Shikon no Tama!" Somewhat happily, he thought, _'Now that I have this, I can finally become an actual yokai.' _

Suddenly, a female voice shouted, "Kurogane!" As soon as that name was shouted, an arrow pierced the hanyou's chest, going right into where his heart would be.

"To-Tomoyo…" The half-demon whispered, dumbstruck by the girl who'd just attacked him. Tomoyo was a beautiful girl with long black hair, purple eyes, and wearing the clothes of a miko. The miko glared at the hanyou, supposedly named Kurogane. It appeared that even she had been injured in all of the reckless fighting, as well. "You bitch…" Kurogane muttered, under his breath, "How dare you…?"

The bloody miko reached down and grabbed the necklace. "Shikon no Tama… Because of such a thing…" She whispered, sadly. Her glare was gone without a trace.

Eventually, the villagers made it to her. "Tomoyo-sama…" One said.

"That's a terrible wound…" Another said.

A young girl, dressed in a kimono, ran up to Tomoyo. The young girl had a bandage over one eye and the bandage was bloody. One could only believe she had been injured recently, probably in all the recklessness. "Onee-sama…" The girl said, kneeling near her sister, who'd had to sit down. "Get some treatment, quickly!"

But, Tomoyo shook her head. "It's already too late, Meilin… So, listen carefully…" She told her little sister, "Take this… and burn it with my remains… So that… It will never fall into evil hands again. I shall take the Shikon no Tama with me to the next world…." That said, Tomoyo passed away and the villagers burned both her and the Shikon no Tama, while Kurogane was stuck to the tree, held there by the arrow, with his eyes closed. One could only believe he died too.

It is now 1997 and the world has changed. Cities have been built in Japan, and our story continues in one such city. That city is Tokyo, specifically in a store that would give fortunes, exorcisms, amulets and wards, and could contact so-called "gods".

"Shikon no Tama…?" A young girl asked, as she sat inside the shop.

"Well, as long as you keep this, your house will be safe and your business will prosper." A somewhat old said, showing the girl a little marble-like ball on a key chain.

"Are we going to sell them, Grandpa? You know, these glass balls?" The young girl asked. The girl was pretty, with emerald eyes and brunette hair. But, instead of seeming to happy, she actually looked pretty bored and instead of cherishing the "glass ball", she was letting her cat play with it.

"Now listen, Sakura-chan…" The old man said, "The history of the Shikon no Tama begins with…"

But, Sakura wasn't listening. Instead, she interrupted, "Besides that, Grandpa…" Looking at him, a smile returned to her face. "Do you remember what day tomorrow is?"

Grandpa nodded. "Now, how could I forget my adorable grand-child's birthday?" He said, handing her a wrapped box.

Sakura finally seemed to have all her attention on her grandfather as she took the box. "Wow! A present?!"

"I know it's a day early… But, happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" As Sakura opened the box, her joyous expression disappeared from her face. The thing she pulled out was… "That's a mummified Kappa Hand. It brings good luck and it's history starts with…"

But, before her grandfather could get another word in, Sakura gave her cat the hand. "Here, Kero-chan. Lunch."

Her grandpa wasn't too thrilled by the idea, seeing as how he shouted, "Ah! Hey, Sakura-chan! That's wasteful!!!"

Soon, they had left to go prepare for dinner. While her grandfather, Clow Reed, was rushing ahead of her, Sakura slowly walked to the house, thinking, _'My house is a very old shrine… The four of us… Grandpa, Mom, Touya, and I live here together.'_

Sitting at the table, Grandpa started on the subject of something's history again, as he said, "The history of these pickles starts with…"

Sakura boredly finished for him, "You bought them from Arisugawa-san, right?" Still, her thoughts continued, _'The Go-Shin-Boku is five hundred years old and this concealed well is supposed to have some sort of legend. All of these things have their own history, but…'_

Before she knew it, it was yet another day of school for the Kinomoto girl. "I'm leaving!" She called to her family, as she ran for school cheerfully. _'No matter how often I hear Grandpa say, "Its history begins with…" I completely forget! I never even thought about why I could never remember…. That is, until today, my fifteenth birthday.'_

Before she could leave, she noticed Touya, who just so happens to be younger than her in this fanfiction, near the Bone Eater's Well. "Huh… Touya?"

"Sakura…" He said, trying to get his sister to come over to him.

"You shouldn't play near the shrine." She told him, as she tried to leave.

"But, Sakura… Kero is…"

"inside the well, right?" She finished for him, as they both walked into the shrine surrounding the well.

"Kero…" He said, on his hands and knees, peering at the well, "I think he's down there, but…"

Sakura interrupted, "Then, why don't you go get him?"

"But, Sakura… This place feels kinda creepy."

Sakura sighed, sitting next to him. "Touya, what're you afraid of? Aren't you a guy?" Suddenly, strange noises appeared near the well, scaring Touya.

"So-something's down there!" He shouted, hiding behind Sakura.

"Like the cat, maybe?" As the strange noises persisted, the brunette got up and walked down the steps. "Geez…" She muttered, before realizing that… _'The sound… is coming from inside the well…? Weird…' As _Kero started rubbing against Sakura leg, she let out a terrified scream.

"Sakura! That scared me!" Touya shouted, as if his terribly loud, beating heart wasn't enough of a sign of that.

Sakura turned around and said, "Touya, look…" But, before she could finish her sentence, the well opened, seemingly by itself.

"Sa-Sakura!" Touya shouted, as a strange, many-armed female beast grabbed Sakura and pulled her into the well.

"Wha-what?! What is this…?" She asked aloud, shocked.

"How wonderful…" The creepy beast said, as she held Sakura close, "I can feel my powers returning… My body is growing back…" Licking Sakura's face, the beast said, "You… have it, don't you?"

Finally, Sakura pushed the beast away, or at least tried to. "Le-let go of me! That's disgusting!" She shouted, slamming her hand into the creature's face. The beast almost completely let her go. It completely would have, if one its arms hadn't had such a tight grip on her arm.

"Damn you…" The beast said, "I won't let you go… Shikon… no… Tama…"

"Shikon?" The brunette repeated, obviously confused. Finally, she hit the bottom of the well. "I'm… inside the well…?" She wondered, allowed. _'What was that just now…? A dream?'_ Looking at the creature's arm, which had landed next to her, after it let go, she concluded, _'I guess it wasn't a dream…' _

What the creature had said was stuck in her head. _"I won't let you go… Shikon no Tama…"_

"Shikon no Tama…?" She said to herself, "Have I heard of that before. Oh, well… Might as well get out of here..." Looking up at entrance of the well, she called, "Touya, are you there?! Go get Grandpa!" After she heard no reply, she decided to go and climb to the top of the well. "Geez… He ran away, huh?"

Climbing out of the well, she realized something. She wasn't in the shrine anymore. _'I… must have fallen into the well… But… The house has disappeared…'_ She thought, before noticing something familiar. "Go-Shin-Boku!" The tree had always been familiar to her, since she'd constantly used it to find her way home in the past. _'Great! My house must be near there!' _She thought, as she ran towards the tree.

But, she suddenly stopped, as she noticed a boy pinned to a tree, by an arrow. He had also been ensnared by several parts of the tree that had grown around him. The boy was dressed in a strange outfit from Japan's past. _'It's a… hakama, right? It certainly looks like one, even if it isn't as colorful or pretty as I would've imagined it.'_ And, she was right. The boy's hakama wasn't that pretty or colorful. It was black, with red stitching at the end of his sleeves and his pant legs.

_'A boy…?'_ She wondered. "Umm… What are you doing? Excuse me…" Poor, oblivious Sakura asked. Walking closer to the boy, she noticed there was something strange about the boy. "Those… aren't human ears…" She said aloud. _'I want to touch them.'_ She realized, and so she did. Then, as she paused, she muttered, "This really isn't the time for…"

Suddenly, someone yelled, "You! What're you doing over there?!" Shortly afterwards, a barrage of arrows flew towards her and the boy with dog ears. So, she did the first thing she could think of, move her body closer to the sleeping/dead boy. Others continued to yell, "This land is forbidden! Are you a foreigner?!"

Sakura then turned to look at those who shouted at her, but was soon tied up and brought to a strange village. The villagers continued to speak amongst themselves. "She was in Kurogane's Forest?" One asked.

Another said, "It be a young girl in strange clothing…"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, "You didn't have to tie me up!"

Still, they wouldn't listen to her. "Could she be a spy?" A middle-aged man asked.

"Could it be war again?" An elderly man asked.

One woman suggested, "A kitsune in disguise, perhaps…?"

Sakura stared at the people talking about her, thinking, _'What kind of place is this? It looks like something out of the Feudal Era." _

"Clear the way!" A man shouted, "Miko Meilin-sama has arrived!" And, so the people moved out of the way, so an elderly woman could walk up to the brunette.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Why were you in Kurogane's Forest?"

Sakura was confused. "H-huh…?" She said. _'Jeez… Yet another weirdo's shown up…' _

"…Hn?" The old woman asked, appearing to be surprised by something about Sakura. "Let me see your face clearly…" She said, making the girl look at her, "Try to look more intelligent…" Finally, the elderly miko said, "You resemble Tomoyo Onee-sama."

That night, Sakura was allowed to stay with the old woman, supposedly named Meilin. "My sister was called Tomoyo. She was the miko who protected this village, before me." She said, before telling Sakura about the death of her sister. "It has been fifty years since that day, and I was only a child when she died... What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, her story ending.

"Umm…" Sakura said, "Could you maybe untie me?" So, she was untied and the brunette began to eat. "Umm… This…. Isn't Tokyo, is it?"

"I've never heard of it…" Meilin replied, "Is that your province?"

Happily, Sakura replied, "Umm… Yeah. I wouldn't mind getting back home now…" As she tried to think of how to get back home, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screams.

"What is all this?!" Meilin asked loudly.

As a dead and bloody horse flew towards her, Sakura let out a shriek. Meanwhile, the villagers shouted, "E-evil spirit!"

Suddenly, the so-called "evil spirit" looked at Sakura, and the brunette realized that she'd seen this demon before.

Suddenly, the many-armed demon began to head towards Sakura, as she shouted, "Give me… the Shikon no Tama!!!"

"The… The Shikon no Tama?! You… are carrying it?!" Meilin asked, shocked, because she knew that had been what was burned with her sister's remains.

"I… I don't know but… I have to lead her away from this village before everyone is…" Her voice trailed off, as Sakura thought, _'Darn it! She's targeting me!'_

"Neither spears nor arrows are working!" One man informed Meilin.

"We must drive it back to the dry old well, then…" She replied.

"Dry well?" Sakura asked.

"It's in Kurogane's Forest." The old miko said.

_'The well I came out of…'_ She thought. "Which way is that forest?!"

"To the east…"

Looking at the forest, she noticed a large light close to it. "Where that light's coming from…?" Before she was answered, she shouted, "I got it!" With that said, she began to run towards the forest, with the large demon coming after her.

_'What was it that girl just said…?'_ Meilin thought, in disbelief. "In that evil forest, normal people cannot see it. But… Did she say that she could…?" She said aloud, as she stared after the girl.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the hanyou's hair was blowing in the wind. His black ears suddenly began to twitch and his crimson eyes slowly began to open. "I can smell it!" He said, with a sadistic look on his face, "I can smell the girl who killed me… She's coming closer…"

As Sakura ran towards the half-demon, she thought, _'I'm going to be saved somehow… Right?!'_


	2. Kurogane Revived

The yokai continued to chase after Sakura, who was still wearing her school uniform. "Give me the Shikon no Tama." The demon shouted.

"But... I don't... I don't have anything like that!" Sakura shouted, desperate to be left alone. All she wanted now was to go home to her family in a place that was actually normal. Suddenly, Sakura tripped over a branch. Then, just as the creature was about to tear her head off, Sakura ducked to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing with that pathetic weakling you're fighting?" A male voice asked.

"Huh...?" Sakura asked, sitting up. She soon discovered where the voice had come from. It just so happened that the voice came from the black-haired boy with dog ears, who just so happened to be awake now, even though the arrow was still piercing his chest.

"Who... are you...?" She asked. _'He... He talked...'_

Smirking, the hanyou said, "Take him down with a single blow, Tomoyo... Just like when you killed me..."

Standing up, Sakura tried to correct him. "Tomoyo? What are you saying? My name is..."

But, the brunette was interrupted by the half-demon. "It comes." Kurogane said, as he stared up at the dark night sky.

"Eh...?" Sakura asked, also looking up at the sky. As if on cue, the demon climbed down, seemingly out of nowhere and tried to grab the brunette. Thankfully, the villagers used harpoons to pull the demon away from her, shortly afterward.

Kurogane scowled, closing his eyes as if to keep his anger in control. "That's pathetic, Tomoyo." He told her, angrily.

Sakura stood up and looked Kurogane in his crimson eyes, since he'd just opened his eyes again. "You're mistaken... I'm not Tomoyo-san."

Kurogane could control his temper no more, as he shouted, "Shut up! No other girl smells this disgusting, except..." He paused, finally catching Sakura's scent. "You aren't... Tomoyo..." He said, looking a bit shocked.

"That's right!" She replied, a determined look on her face, "I'm Sakura! Sa...! Ku...! Ra...!"

Looking away, he countered unemotionally, "You're right... Tomoyo is far more intelligent-looking... and beautiful."

Suddenly, the demon came back and grabbed a dumbstruck Sakura. As the yokai began to pull her away, the brunette grabbed Kurogane's hair, as if that would save her. "Let... go... of me!!!" She shouted.

Meanwhile, both a villager and Meilin had realized that the black-haired hanyou had awoken. _'That seal ought to have remained unbroken for eternity... So how...?'_

The demon began to gnash its long, spiky teeth together, as it said, "This body... is so troublesome... I'll devour you whole, Shikon no Tama and all!!!" But, as the demon was ready to attack the brunette, Sakura pushed it away again.

_'The same thing happened in the well...'_ Sakura realized, as she landed on the ground, _'How... How can I... I do this? It's like something out of a fairy tale...'_

"Damn girl!" The demon said, actually biting Sakura's side. Soon, a large marble-like sphere emerged from her body. The villagers stared in awe as they realized it had been the Shikon no Tama that came out of her. Even Kurogane stared in awe. _'That came from... inside me?!_' She wondered, as she lay weakly on the ground.

"Just as I thought..." The demon said, coming for Sakura again, "She's hidden it within her body..."

"That's mine!" Kurogane shouted, "Hand it over!" But, as soon as he'd shouted it, the demon used its long, centipede-like body to pin Sakura to the tree, not to mention Kurogane.

The demon widened its eyes, finally noticing who the hanyou was. "I've heard that some hanyou brat, called Kurogane, or something like that, is after the Shikon no Tama. That hanyou is you?" It looked like the word "hanyou" hit the half-demon in a soft spot, apparently, as he twitched and a snarl appeared on his face.

_'Hanyou...?'_ Sakura wondered, suddenly intimidated by the boy, _'What is this guy?'_

The snarl soon turned to a smirk, as the raven-haired boy said, "Don't underestimate me, Mistress Centipede. When I fight seriously, you're just a bitchy weakling."

Looking up at Kurogane, Sakura asked, "You've acted like this since earlier, but... Are you really strong?"

Smiling at the hanyou, the yokai said, "Can't move, can you?" It looks like your power's being sealed. It is, isn't it? You just stay there and watch..." Moving its head to the ground, the yokai began to grab the jewel with its tongue.

"Damn it!" Kurogane shouted, desperate to free _his_ Shikon no Tama from the mistress's clutches. But, it was too late. It had eaten the jewel. Suddenly, her arms, which had been cut off, grew back on the demon's body and a hideous new form tore away the appearence of her almost pretty, human top half.

"How wonderful..." The hideous thing said, "My powers had fully returned."

Sakura was shocked that something so ugly could even be pleased. As Mistress Centipede's lower half tightened, the breath was taken out of Sakura, who knew she was being strangled, but could do seemingly nothing about it.

"Oi." Kurogane said, trying to get the brunette's attention. This, of course, worked. "You... Can you pull the arrow out?" So, Sakura reached for the arrow.

But, just as she was about to touch it, the elderly miko, called Meilin, shouted, "You must not pull it out!!! That arrow is Kurogane's seal! He mustn't be freed!"

"You half-asleep, ya old hag?! Do you want to become centipede bait?!" Kurogane shouted, as Mistress Centipede headed towards the couple, "If that thing completely absorbs the Shikon no Tama, it's the end!" Then, looking down at Sakura, who's head rested on the hanyou's chest, Kurogane asked, "You wanna die with me here? How about it, kid?" Had it not been for the harsh sound of his voice and his glare, his words would've sounded at least slightly romantic.

With a frightened look on her face, Sakura thought, _'I don't really understand what's going here, but I... I know I don't want to die!' _Trying to pull the arrow out, she continued to think, _'Be free, Kurogane-san!'_ As soon as she had grabbed the arrow, it vanished.

With maniacle laughter, Kurogane broke free from his wooden bondage, as Sakura fell to the ground. Landing on all fours, the hanyou glared at his creepy opponent. "You brat..." It said, coming to attack the boy.

"Come and get it, beast!" Kurogane replied Then, as he slashed at the demon, he shouted, "Die!!!" The villagers stared in awe and fear of the hanyou who had seemingly just slaughtered the vile Mistress Centipede.

Landing in front of her, Sakura thought, _'Wow... He's... really strong...'_ Despite being torn to shreds, the demon was still moving. The miko asked if the brunette saw a glowing piece of flesh and that if they didn't remove the Shikon no Tama the yokai would revive again and again. "You're not joking..." She said, as she saw the the shreds of the demon trying to get together again. "I see it... right there..." She said, staring at some of the creature's flesh.

Picking the jewel up, staring at it, she said, "The Shikon no Tama actually... is something that makes demons stronger.

"So you were smart enough to figure out it's useless to you? I'm amazed..." Kurogane said, walking up to the girl with a clenched hand, "Now, unless you want to die, just hand me the damn Shikon no Tama. Got it, kid?"

Sakura stared at the hanyou, fear obviously in her eyes. Anyone could tell she was frightened about what would happen next...


	3. Those After the Jewel

Kurogane glared at Sakura, who was obviously frightened, as he ordered, "I told you to give me the Shikon no Tama, if you didn't want to die."

"Never give it to him, Sakura-san." Meilin interrupted, "The Shikon no Tama, that boosts demon power, is an unholy gem."

Kurogane's temper was growing short, as he he growled, "I won't go easy on you, brat... I especially won't for a woman who has a wretched scent like you!" With that said, he tried to kill Sakura, who just barely dodged. Kurogane smirked with anticipation, glad he was going to kill someone after so long and get the Shikon no Tama. The fact that the girl had a scent like Tomoyo's made him want to kill her even more.

Sakura, scared to death and now on her feet, asked, "You... You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?!"

Instead of giving her an answer, he lunged at her and shouted, "Prepare to die, kid!" The poor brunette had been hiding behind tree, but that tree was cut down with the hanyou's next attack and the poor girl lay on the ground, desperate to get up in time to run.

Kurogane had been about to kill her, when a strange necklace was placed around her neck.

"Sakura-san, speak a subduing word!" Meilin shouted.

"A what?!"

"The word matters not. Anything to subdue Kurogane."

As if that helped... "I'm sorry, but... I can't think of anything!"

Kurogane lunged for the girl again, as he shouted, "You think that you can subdue me?! Don't make me laugh!"

Poor, terrified Sakura could only think of one subduing word, as she shouted, "Sit!"

As soon as she ordered him to sit, he slammed down onto the ground. The villagers were amazed that such a simple word could cause such a large reaction. Kurogane, jumping back up, pulled at the necklace. "What the Hell's this?!"

"Struggling is useless, Kurogane. That necklace subdues your power." Meilin told him, unemotionally.

Kurogane jumped towards the miko, ready to try and kill her. "Shut up and die, you old hag!" He ordered.

"Sakura-san..." The miko said, as if suggesting something to the girl.

"Sit, boy..." Sakura said, and Kurogane slammed to the ground again. As Meilin told the villagers to return to the village, Sakura thought, _'Wow... This is kind of fun...'_

So, the hanyou and girl were sent to Meilin's house. "Let me see your wound and I'll use some medicinal plants on it." She said, using the plants on the girls wound, "However, this is starting to be quite a problem, seeing as the Shikon no Tama resurfaced in this age. Evil beings will comes after that jewel."

"Umm... By 'evil', you mean demons, right?" Sakura asked.

"Not just demons, but also men with evil in their hearts. In this time of war, if they get that jewel and all of its power, then they may achieve all of their desires."

Sakura looked at Kurogane who lay to the side of her, facing away from Sakura and the miko. "So... Why do you want the Shikon no Tama?" She said, "You're pretty strong, even without the extra power from the jewel."

"It is because Kurogane is a half-demon." Meilin replied, for the hanyou.

Slamming a hand down on the wooden floor, and breaking it, he growled, "Old hag, you've been going on and on like that since before. Do you know me?!"

"You do not recognize me, do you, Kurogane? I am not surprised. I am the younger sister of Tomoyo, the same one that sealed you. I am Meilin."

"Meilin...?" He asked.

"It's been fifty years since then, thus I've aged as well."

"So, you're that little brat, eh? That means... Tomoyo's an old hag, too? Hmph... You humans age far too easily." He said, boredly.

"Tomoyo Onee-sama died. It was the same day you were sealed."

Smirking, the hanyou said, "Eh, so that's what happened? Too fucking bad for her. Hmph... That's a relief anyways..." He said, laying back down.

"Kurogane, it is too early to be relieved." Meilin said, before looking at the brunette. "Sakura, perhaps you are Tomoyo Onee-sama's reincarnation." This certainly seemed to spark Kurogane's interest, seeing as how he looked over at the miko and the girl. Meilin continued, "It's not just your appearence or powers, but that you carried the Shikon no Tama inside you... That is the best proof. You must now protect the Shikon no Tama."

Sakura wasn't too pleased by the idea, as she thought, _'You must be kidding...'_

Later on that day, as Sakura went to leave the village, the villagers were giving her great praise. Meanwhile, Kurogane was sitting in a tree. "That kid is... Tomoyo...?" He asked himself. Suddenly, something was thrown at him. It was a fruit, he realized, as he caught it.

"That's your share." Sakura told him.

"What do you mean 'my share'?" He asked, angered by her interruption.

"Please, come down, Kurogane-san. We can eat together if we do."

In reply, he gave her an angry stare, but he eventually came down. "What the Hell're you plotting, bitch?" He asked her.

"Nothing at all. It's just... You... You don't like me, do you?" She said, sadly.

"You make me sick, kid." He said, glaring at her.

"Look, Kurogane-san... I'm not Tomoyo-san. I'm Sakura." Still, her words seemed to have no effect on him. "So... Why don't you be a little more friendly?"

"Hmph... You moron... I don't care who you are, but I won't show you, or anyone else,any mercy when it comes to getting the Shikon no ama."

"Okay. But, if you ever get too violent, I can just say 'sit' and..." Her voice trailed off, as she heard him slam down next to her. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it, really!"

That night, Sakura lay awake in Meilin's house, thinking, _'It's been two days since I got here. Grandpa, Mom, and Touya... They must be worrying about me. Somehow... I need to get home...'_

Unknown to her, a crow demon watched over the girl, but was driven away by an angry-looking Kurogane.

"It probably noticed the jewel's scent and came here...That means trouble..."

The next day, Sakura awoke and began to try and find her way back to the well. Sadly, she was kidnapped by several ugly men and was offered to thier leader, who ordered that she give him the jewel.

Once Kurogane realized she was gone, he went after her. Not because he cared about her, of course! Kuro-pon isn't like that! He just wanted the jewel. "Damn that dumb girl... Where'd she go now with the Shikon Jewel?!"


End file.
